1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards and methods for manufacturing printed circuit boards, and more particularly to a printed circuit board for protecting a metal layer of a solder pad from being damaged during stacking of a plurality of the printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional printed circuit board comprises a signal layer for transmitting electrical signals. A plurality of signal traces and a plurality of solder pads are formed on the signal layer. Typically, in order to enhance adhesion between the solder pads and electronic components, a metal layer is formed on the outside surface of each solder pad. However, the metal layers increase a height of the solder pads to be greater than a height of the signal traces, and so the metal layers are prone to damage when a plurality of the printed circuit boards are stacked together.